The Dog
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Kurt hated that dog. She was noisy and rude and hated him right back. But he'll suffer through her, for Noah's sake. Same period as my other two.


**Summary: Kurt hated that dog. She was noisy and rude and hated him right back. But he'll suffer through her, for Noah's sake.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fox or glee. **

**This one had no prompt. I just thought of it. **

Puck stared, hands gripping the thin bars as his eyes jumped around. A look of pure excitement painted his face. He smiled, taking a step back from the metal cage and jumping up and down, pointing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyance written across his features. "Why are we here?" He asked, cocking his hip, taping his foot and surveying his nails.

"Babe, I told you. We're getting a dog," Puck said, a smile tugging his lips. He smiled at a small beagle. Patches of brown fur covered his ears and came to wrap around his eyes, the fur around his nose colored white. His chest and legs were a crisp white and his back was covered in black and brown. The puppy jumped, wiggling his tail and barking.

"No," Kurt said. Puck sighed, looking up at Kurt.

"Every teenage boy needs a dog," Puck said, a look of hope running through his eyes. Kurt rolled his own blue orbs.

"You're using our son as an excuse to get a dog and it's not going to work," Kurt spoke, making sure Puck heard, but his words fell on deaf ears because Puck ignored him. Crying out in joy as a Jack Russell jumped and twirled, wiggling. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"What about this one? It's small," Puck said hopefully.

"No." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. Puck pouted, but then a look of happiness covered his face as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along. Kurt sighed but gave little resistance. The couple passed by many dogs, a few labs, pugs and Brittanys. Kurt shook his head every time and Puck was close to giving up hope.

Kurt looked around, letting Puck get this dog thing out of his system. "Kurt.." Puck said softly, his voice light. Kurt looked over. Puck was on his knees, his eyes staring straight at a small, golden retriever. Her fur was thick and slightly curly, it was starting to whiten around her nose, showing her years, but her tail shaking told them she was still lively. She was right up to the edge of the cage, licking Puck's fingers. Kurt shook his head, opening his mouth to say no, but the look across Puck's face stopped him.

Puck looked... happy. Really happy. A huge, teethy, smile spread across his face, his eyes glistening. Kurt looked at the dog, the dog looked at him and a bark came from the back of her throat. Kurt licked his lips, knowing he was going to regret this.

"Fine, but you're taking care of it."

?

A high pitched screech that resembled nails on a chalk board rumbled through the bedroom. Kurt opened his eyes, letting out a long sigh and gripping the blankets in a tight fist. The noise came again, causing anger to rush through Kurt.

"Noah!" Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. "NOAH!" He pushed Puck, causing the man to jolt awake.

"Wha?" Puck asked, still groggy from sleep.

"What is wrong with that dog?" Kurt asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Puck sat up, looking down at the dog. She was curled on the floor at the foot of the bed. The dog sensed the attention was on her and she stopped crying.

"Macy," Puck called. The dogs ears perked up, wiggling and jumping up on the bed. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he let out a high gasp. The dog came up, snuggling into Puck and pushing Kurt away from him. Puck giggled.

"Noah Puckerman, get this dog off of this bed now," Kurt growled.

"Why?" Puck whined. Petting the dog.

"Get her off now, or we wont be doing anything remotely close to sex for as long as however old that dog is," Kurt threatened. Puck laughed.

"Babe, the dog's three years old..."

"I can wait that long." Silence came over them for a few seconds. Puck, trying to see if Kurt was bluffing.

"Macy, off," Puck said. The dog groaned, made sure to step on Kurt, and jumped off.

"Good choice."

?

Kurt grumbled, filling the dogs bowl full of food and then going back to making eggs, toast, and hash browns. The dog glared at Kurt before digging right in. Kurt tensed, he hated the dog, but he couldn't tell Puck. Tyler sat at the table, watching his papa and the dog.

"Papa, you really don't like that dog, do you?" Tyler asked, watching Kurt intently.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked, dishing Tyler up a plate. Tyler thanked him and dug right in.

"You glare at the dog," Tyler said. Kurt sighed but chose not to reply. Tyler just shrugged.

"Hey," Puck said happily as he came into the room, fist pumping Tyler and going over and giving Kurt a kiss. He patted Macy on the head. "Hello girl." The dog waged her tail in joy, licking his hand. Kurt looked at them in disgust. Puck made a grab for the food.

"Wash your hands," Kurt commanded.

"It's just dog spit," Puck said. Kurt looked at him with a cold expression and Puck went to the sink. Kurt handed him his plate as he came back.

"Where's Emma and Sophie?" Kurt asked, looking towards the door as he set their plates in their spot. He heard a thump, clank, and turned around just in time to see the dog landing on it's feet, the rest of the food falling to the ground. Both Tyler and Puck froze, staring at Kurt and the dog. Kurt turned back towards them, gave them a strained smile and said, "I'm so happy we got a dog. I'm going to go find Emma and Sophie."

Kurt walked up the stairs, feeling stressed and annoyed. He walked into Emma's room, she was sitting on the floor next to Sophie and they were playing Barbies. Kurt smiled at them. "Can I join?" The two nodded, looking up at him with excited grins. Kurt sat down and grabbed one of the Barbies.

"What's your dolls name, papa?" Emma asked. Kurt shrugged. "How about, Macy! After the doggie." Kurt nodded, feeling like the dog was taking over his family.

"Kurt," Came Puck's voice. He was standing in the door, looking at his husband. "Emma, Sophie, your breakfast is on the table. Can you let me and your papa talk?" The girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran off.

"Hey," Puck said, coming in and sitting down. Kurt readjusted himself so that he was on his knees. He grabbed the Barbies, putting them away in their bins.

"Hi."

"You don't like the dog, it's obvious, but please give her a try," Puck begged, taking Kurt's hands in his. Kurt looked him in the eyes, licking his lips and shaking his head. "Kurt, there's something I need to tell you," Puck began, looking down. Kurt stiffened. "I, I have to go away, for work."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking him in the eyes. Puck looked down.

"I was going to tell you, it's just between the kids and the dog there was never any time. It wont be long, a week maybe two, I hate to put everything on you, it's just, when the boss says I have to go, I have to go."

"Where?"

"Washington DC," Puck answered, biting his lip.

"When?"

Puck looked away. "Friday."

"Friday! Noah it's Wednesday! How long have you known about this?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Don't take this personal, please," Puck begged, staring at Kurt. Kurt stood, brushing himself off.

"I have to take the kids to school." He turned to walk out.

"Kurt," Puck tried again.

"We'll talk about this later."

?

"You've known for two weeks, TWO WEEKS, and you chose to tell me two days before you leave!" Kurt screamed, shaking from anger. Puck flinched, glad that Rachel agreed to take Sophie for the day and that the other two were at school. Macy came and stood in front of Puck protectively, growling at Kurt. "Go away you stupid dog!" Kurt yelled. The dog cried, backing away.

"Macy, go," Puck commanded. The dog obeyed. "Fine. I give up. Just suffer through the dog until I get back and we'll bring her back," Puck sighed. Kurt shook his head.

"Do you think getting rid of the dog will help you?" Kurt yelled, running his fingers through his hair and sighing in frustration.

"Yeah, does it?" Puck asked hopefully.

"A little bit," Kurt said, looking down. Puck walked forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "How are we going to tell the kids?"

?

"You're dads leaving," Kurt said, looking at the three as they sat on the table, kicking their feet.

"Oh my god, you're getting a divorce. Come on papa, the dogs not that bad," Tyler cried, looking at them with worry written across his features.

"No we are not getting a divorce. I need to go to Washington for a few weeks for work," Puck said. Tyler seemed to understand, relief flooding him. Emma and Sophie looked at him, cocking their heads to the side. "Look, I'm leaving Friday."

?

Friday came faster than expected. The first night was horrible. Sophie cried because Puck wasn't there to help Kurt read her bedtime story, Emma was almost to tears because Puck wasn't there to feed her her bedtime snack, and Tyler could care less. But even Tyler admitted not having Puck there was weird.

The second night went a little better, the crying went down a little. The third night was just as worse as the first, Puck had called to say goodnight and a whole new round of tears started. Kurt never realized how dependent on Puck they were. The rest of the week went on like that. Saturday came and Finn and Rachel took the kids, deciding to give Kurt a chance to a night without tears.

Kurt sat on his bed, bringing his knees to his chest and holding himself. He missed Puck. Every muscle in his body longed for him. Sleeping without him for so long was a nightmare. He needed him. Kurt looked over to the side. Macy was staring at him. "I love him, you know," Kurt said. The dog didn't look impressed. "Look at me, talking to the dog," Kurt shook his head, looking down. "I miss him." The dog whined as if to agree. Kurt looked back at her, eyes shinning.

"You love him too. Almost as much as me." The dog barked in agreement, causing Kurt to laugh. "Come here," He called. The dog looked iffy for a moment before hoping up. Kurt petted her, she curled up in a ball and the two fell asleep.

And over the last week the two bonded over there one shared trait. They both loved Puck unconditionally.

?

Puck crept in, shutting the door silently and locking it. Making sure not to wake anyone up. He was a couple days early, his work getting done quicker than expected. He walked up the stairs, trying to be quiet. He smiled when he got to his room, happy that he'll get to sleep next to Kurt again. He walked in, setting his bag down and turning on the closet light so he could see, but not wake Kurt up. What he saw startled him at first, then made him break out into a huge grin.

Kurt was cuddled in the bed, his head barely peeking up. The dog slept next to him, but Kurt actually looked like he liked it. His arms were around the dog.

Puck walked forward, putting his hand on Kurt's head and waking him up. He opened his eyes, squealing when he saw him. "Noah!" He jumped up into his arms.

"Kurt you liar. You do like the dog!"

**A/N: I hope you like it. And I thank everyone for all the good reviews I've been getting on my other ones. Reviews inspire me. **


End file.
